Many new approaches to poker have been developed for casino table games, in which the players compete against the house or against a paytable.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,569,014 (Walker) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,332,839 (Walker) each disclose a method for playing draw poker wherein an initial hand is dealt, the player selecting to hold certain cards and discard other cards (if any) replacing the discards with replacement cards, and determining a payout on the resultant hand based on a ranking of the final hand and the number of cards drawn.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,883 (Hachquet); U.S. Pat. No. 6,517,074 (Moody); U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,985 (Moody); U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,568 (Hachquet); U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,066 (Moody); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,873 (Moody) each disclose a method for playing multiple hands of draw poker wherein an initial hand of cards is dealt; the player may select none, one or more of the cards to be held, replacing the discards with replacement cards, and evaluating the resultant hand or hands for winning combinations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,731 (Feola) discloses a poker game based on a selected card game in which a player wagers on one or more of a group of hands, and where the chances of winning are not enhanced by the skills of the player and no discretion in the selection of cards is vested in either the player or dealer. A number of stud poker hands are dealt as lines on a playing surface and players wager as to which hand will win. Winning wagers are paid a multiple of the wager, or optionally, the multiple is based on the odds of obtaining the particular winning combination.
U.S. patent application No. 20030162424 (Berman) teaches a method of concurrent multiple communal card poker games wherein the player selects an initial partial hand, which is then added to each of a plurality of communal-card flops, wherein each communal-card flop corresponds to the number of poker games to be concurrently played. Each of the resulting poker hands for the participant is compared to a paytable to determine corresponding payouts.